


Easy

by panini_kun



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panini_kun/pseuds/panini_kun
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Easy

Their relationship started off so easy. First they were paired up in the games together and then Natalie did the thing no one else tried doing. She pushed past Renees walls and past, like she didn’t care about what had happened or what danger she was in even being associated with Wraith. 

“I fight until it...hertz” Natalie giggled as she finished the last enemy of the squad the two were previously fighting. Wraith looked at her from where she was standing on the tower above cascades. 

“Yeah? I heard gunshots to the south in your ready to engage” Renee spoke and looked back over the map. Wattson skipped over to her

“Charged and Ready!” She said with an unnatural amount of energy. Renee let out a small, genuine laugh. Natalie smiled wide and looked to her feet. 

“You have a very cute laugh mon chéri” She spoke and looked back over towards Renee. Renees face almost immediately darkened as she struggled to get out a ‘thank you’

“Don’t blow a fuse Wraith..I was only complementing you” Wattson giggled and Wraith nervously laughed in response. Wattson walked up to the nearest jump tower and hooked herself, waiving as it tugged her up. Wraith swallowed a dry mouth and followed. 

Wraith was never good with friends, but somehow her and Natalie just..sparked? Natalie made Renee smile and laugh like no one before and Renee put butterflies in Natalies stomach with every smile. Or every time she saw her in the training area working out. 

Natalie slowed as she passed the training room. Her arms full of papers and folders shared with her by her fellow scientist. The sight of Renee leaning against a metal bench, nose bleeding and eye swollen, only being helped by a cold pack, stopped her. Near by Bangalore and Mirage were arguing. Natalie set down the papers near the door and entered. The two others ignored her as she strode up to Renee. 

“What happend?” Her voice full of concern. Renee looked up and pulled the cold bag away from her face. 

“Anita accidentally hit me pretty hard. I’m just bruised is all” She sighed and put the pack back on her eye. Anita sighed and looked towards Natalie. 

“Natalie can you please take her to Ajay, I want her to make sure I didn’t break anything” She asked while Mirage stood behind her, looking frustrated and slightly concerned. Natalie nodded

“Of course” She answered. Renee pushed herself up to stand. 

“I’m fine” She rasped out. Anitas eyes snapped to the skirmisher. 

“Go soldier” She said sternly. Renee rolled her eyes and looked towards Natalie. They both made their way out into the hallway and Renee stopped. 

“Thank you, I can just head to my dorm” 

“Non, I want to make sure you’re ok”

“She’s not here” Natalie whispered to herself. She sighed and nodded towards a cot. 

“Sit. I’ve spent enough time in hospitals to know some things” Natalie laughed and headed towards a sink and washed her hands, then digging through a set of drawers for some bandage and blood cleaner 

“Nat-“ Renee started but Natalie shot her and rude look to stop her

“Sit” She said more sternly. Renee sighed and sat on a nearby cot. Natalie rolled over a chair and sat in front of Renee. She set the cold bag down as Natalie brought a swab coated in hydrogen peroxide to her nose. She gently brushed and cleaned away the blood from Renees nose. Natalie lifted her hand then paused

“It looks like you’re just bruised..do..do you mind if I put my hand on your face” She said in an uncertain tone. Renee nodded after processing Natalies words. The defender quickly finished up cleaning the blood off Renees face and placed a stitch bandage on her eye where the skin was split. 

“Thank you” Renee said quietly as Natalie stood to discard the medical equipment she was previously using. Natalie smiled and before she could respond the skirmisher spoke again

“Maybe I could..maybe I could thank you? With dinner or coffee” Her words were quick and obviously nervous 

“I’d like that” Natalie said with a sweet smile. Renee smiled back and gave a nervous chuckle. 

It was so easy. 

They were so easy

From getting very touchy at Apex After Party’s to spending the night with each other as friends or getting to excited after a game and spending time with each other as more then friends. 

Then Loba came. She was charming and won everyone over easily. Natalie was always friendly so it didn’t take long for her to befriend Loba. Wraith followed suit even though the voices warned her. 

When the call came in that Natalie was gravely hurt during Octavios date Renee didn’t know how to react. Seeing such a brave and spunky girl unconscious in a medical bed was not the sight she welcomed. She barely left her side, only leaving when she needed to eat. Ajay didn’t mind, Renee needed to stay in the facility being that she had summoned her portal much too soon before it was ready when the word that Natalie was hurt came it. 

When Natalie finally woke up Renee standing, half asleep in the corner was what she first saw. She opened her mouth to speak only a few dry rasps came out. Renees eyes shot open to meet Natalies. Renee let out a small sob and quickly covered her mouth and ran towards the door, peeking out and calling for Ajay. She turned back towards the younger woman and took a few steps to crouch next to her. 

“Nat-“ She started, words were had to get out without crying at the same time. Natalie reached up to cup Renees face. Renee smiled as silent tears leaked down her cheek. Natalie stroked her thumb on Renees face and Renee turned her face to kiss Natalies palm

“Why the tears?” Natalie rasped out. Renee gave a half laugh and smiled at Natalie. 

“We didn’t know if you were going to wake up” Renee said. Wattson smiled and took Renees hand in her own, moving it to the bandage on her side. 

“I’m ok. See? I’m real, I’m here, I’m alive” She said in a comforting note. After a few moments of silence the reality of the situation hit Natalie. She almost died. She felt herself dying. Natalie let out a shaky breath and buried her head in Renees neck

“Talk to me baby” Renee said in the side of Natalies hair. Natalie sniffed and wrapped her arms under Renees and then back up to grip her shoulders. She curled over and let out a gut wrenching sob

“I thought I was gonna die and I was so scared-“ Natalie choked out over the sobs. Renee moved and kissed Natalies forehead, just letting her cry for a while. Ajay finally walked in after a while to do a check up, to make sure all brain function and everything was working. 

Natalie noticed pretty soon how protective Renee was over her. From other legends to basic stuff, like going out or media. Natalie often caught Renee staring at her on the drop ship for most games. Caring Renees eyes and glancing at her. In which Renees face would glow a dark color, she’d pull her scarf up and look away. 

There were also often moments when Natalie would seek out Renee after a game to steal a kiss and a moment of silence together. 

It was easy

Then it wasn’t

A loud noise came from the living room and Natalie bolted up in bed. Another crash and a grunt came and Natalie finally pushed herself out to see the commotion. Only to be greeted by the sight of..two Renees? One held a knife to the others throat and Natalie quickly drew a wingman from a near cabinet. They both looked up at the sound of movement

“N-Nat-“ The Renee, Her Renee gasped. The other one snarled behind her helmet. Her eyes clearly furrowed behind her cracked mask

“Don’t shoot Paquette. This is a fight between me and her” She said and pushed back on the knife. 

“Shoot her Nat! Please!” Renee begged, her hands bleeding as she pushed against the knife

“Shut it!” She shouted down and Natalie squeezed the trigger. They both froze and Renee finally got the strength to push the imposter off. The Voidwalker stumbled back and held herself up on a near counter 

“Lucky” She gasped and closed her hand, quickly phasing out of existence and somewhere else. They both stood in silence for what felt like hours, but it was really only seconds

“Renee?” Natalie took a step forward from behind Renee who was frozen. She slowly reached down and took Renees bleeding hand and pulled her close. Renee didn’t move but she was shaking

“I-I’m sorry Nat” She finally got words out. Natalie gripped her tighter

“Ren..that was not your fault” She whispered. Renee slowly turned around and Natalie leaned to place her forehead on Renees. 

“I love you Nat, I love you so much” Renee said slowly. Natalie nodded and guided Renee back to the room they shared and then towards the bathroom. She took a few minutes to clean up Renees hands, she stills was shaking from shock. After she placed a few bandages over Renees palm she led her over to the bed and sat her down. Renee stripped her shirt as Natalie handed her a clean one. Natalie moved to sit behind her and helped Renee lay down. Renee turned to face Natalie as she laid herself next to her

“I love you” Natalie whispered as Renee pushed herself closer. Renee mumbled her response back and Natalie didn’t have to understand to know what she said. 

Things may not have been easy, but they will be

Right?


End file.
